Shelves, Skirts, and Naughty Deeds
by zeshadesofjustice
Summary: Draco and Cho have a secret relationship, but...is it really so secret? Probably one of the worst things I've ever published here.


It was hard to admit your feelings for someone that you knew you shouldn't be with, Draco knew. It was the reason that neither Crabbe nor Goyle were aware of her. Pansy was just the girl who he pretended to be with, his cover-up. She knew it but went along with it because this was _Draco Malfoy_, the prince of Slytherin House. There was no better boy to be with than him, even if your relationship was fake. Cho Chang was like a body in a closet, a secret that must remain so – and Draco, in turn, was the same thing.

He shifted his weight to lean against the end of a shelf in the back corner of Flourish and Blotts and checked his watch; it was only 2:57, which meant he had at least three more minutes until she was supposed to meet him. Three minutes of torture, and then an hour of pleasure before he was to return to the front of Gringotts to return home with his mother. With a silent sigh, he closed his eyes and waited.

"Draco." A whisper in his ear, arms around him. "My parents are in front."

He opened his eyes slowly, and gave her a crooked grin. "That's why we're in the back."

"Yes, but what if they come looking for me? What if they see…"

"They won't." He settled his hands around her, holding her hips, and leaned forward. Forcing himself to move more slowly than he wanted, he bent his head and, finally, kissed her. Usually he was slow, patient. Let things simmer and got a thrill from prolonging anything. Not today. Neither had long and they knew, and they also didn't know when they could be together again. When he pulled back from her, his teeth grazed her bottom lip and he could feel her practically melt beneath him. "Nobody will."

"How can you be su-" His hands lifting up her cotton t-shirt, skimming her sides, cut her off. It was as if the contact blew all thought or protest from her mind, and the cool air pushed the breath from her. His touch was magic, and suddenly the concern she had had didn't seem to matter anymore. Her bra fell to floor, unnoticed by either.

Their lips met again, waves crashing against the sea, as Cho's fingers nimbly unbuttoned his jeans. He reached up to stop her pushing the denim down, unwilling to cut to the chase just yet. First, he had to play. He moved his mouth to the underside of her jaw, kissed his way down her neck to her breasts. Dipping his tongue between them, he reached up to palm her. Beneath him, she squirmed and he couldn't help his smile.

"Draco?" She sounded nervous, and he could hardly think why.

"Hm?" Distracted.

"Do you have…anything?"

Oh. "No."

And a question lingered in his next touch. Could he continue? Or did he need to stop? Cho closed her eyes, a futile attempt to briefly escape how her boyfriend could make her feel. It would be stupid to continue, but how could she stop? "We…we can't. Not if you-"

"I don't." He straightened again, put his nose to hers. "You'll just take something by tomorrow. Simple." He kissed her again, heatedly, grazed her lips again. Thought, as he did so, that even if she didn't it wasn't as if anyone would believe she had slept with him anyway. "And if you don't want to, then fine. I'll go find someone else."

Her body said yes, her mind said no. She sighed into his mouth as the battle raged in her head. What to do, what to do? She knew what she would choose, in all reality, as she didn't want him to think less of her. Slipping her hand down his front, she pressed closer to him. "Okay, forget it. I'm all yours, Draco."

He chuckled softly, pushed down his offending material and hers as well. His arms went around her as he shifted his hips, entering her suddenly, and her breath escaped her with a slight hiss. It had been too long since they'd been together, but her slight discomfort disappeared quickly as she adjusted to him. Draco closed his eyes for a moment and slowly began moving.

Neither spoke another word, just watched the other. Cho liked watching Draco like this, how nobody else was allowed to see him. The grey of his eyes always deepened and his face seemed to both grow softer and harder at once. It was hard to put on fronts to another person when you were doing this, and this was all that they had lately. Forbidden relationships were hard to hide.

Draco, in turn, appreciated the Ravenclaw. She was so different from the Slytherin girls who clamored for his attention, so much smarter and quiet. Respectful. And she was good in bed (something Potter couldn't know about, which always brought a smirk to Draco's face). She didn't support the Dark Lord – couldn't support him, really – and didn't like his family. But she wouldn't give up the young Malfoy, because he spiced up her life. Michael Corner really was dull, after all.

Cho's knees shook as she reached her peak, and if it weren't for the arms holding her up she thought she would have fallen to the floor. She managed to stay silent, for once, but wondered if Draco was going to be able to do the same. His thrusts were getting harder now, pace faster, and then suddenly he froze. He silenced himself by kissing her harshly, and Cho found herself wondering if she were odd for loving every bit of it.

Draco's breathing evened, and he reached a hand up to stroke her cheek. "Wonderful as always, Cho."

She leaned into his touch. "I hate not seeing you more."

"Mm." He kissed her softly. "I wish we had more time."

Voices were coming close to them. Cho groaned, pushed at his chest. Begrudgingly, he stepped back and let her hastily dress as he did the same. Both had just finished when Draco's mother and another witch that neither recognized came around the corner and halted in surprise at seeing them.

"Draco! What in Merlin's name are you doing back here?" Narcissa tilted her head, looking closely at Cho.

"Oh. Um…" He hesitated, realizing only now that he had chosen the section of Flourish and Blotts that stocked his mother's favorite steamy romance novels.

"Nevermind, I don't want to know. Might I speak to you alone, for a moment?" She raised a brow.

"Sure, Mum." He turned to Cho, whispered in her ear. "I'll be right back."

Mother and son slipped away a few aisles, and Narcissa reached up to grab a book with a purple spine and green lettering. "You are being safe, Draco?"

"Sorry, what?" He pretended to be confused, knowing full well that she had to have noticed the way Cho's skirt was rumpled, her hair tousled…how he himself looked a little askew.

"I think you know what I mean." She turned to look at him, sighed slightly. "You're just like your father was-"

"I really don't need to know that," he cut her off, looking disgusted. "Cho and I don't-"

But his flushed face gave him away. "If you're not being safe, I do hope you know…you're dragging more people into the Dark Lord's net."

The older witch gave a soft sigh and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'd like to meet outside Gringotts in another two hours, instead of now. I haven't had time to look for a good book, and I daresay you'd like more time…alone."

"Thank you." He kissed her on the cheek and spun on his heel, back to Cho. There were a lot of things they needed to take care of…


End file.
